cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KhangND/Did you know?
As suggested in my previous blog, the Did you know Cytus? page need changing. So here are the changes I made: * Dividing details into categories. * Removed some details. * For the artists' no. of songs and songs that have group notes resemble things, I made 2 tables. New page= 'Cytus' *The name of the game, Cytus, actually comes from the name "Cocytus", which means "the river of memories" in ancient Greek mythology. *In the update 7.0, many songs from early chapters (Chapter 1 to 3) have their charts remade, due to the serious off-sync between the audio and the chart. Certain old charts had bad design as well. Many of the charts remade have a much faster Scan Line BPM and better chart quality as compared to the old charts. 'Artists' *'NeLiME' composer of First Gate, Gatorix and Codename : Zero was a high school student when he composed the songs. *'Vospi', composer of Reverence and Do Not Wake, is from Russia. *'Project Grimoire' is a team consisting of 3 Japanese illustrators, and 2 composers, which one of them is ICE. Due to an incident with BEMANI, Brionac ended up in Cytus instead. The cover image was drawn by the 3 illustrators, which was requested by ICE. *'M2U' is credited for helping in the composition of Predawn, which was mainly composed by Nicode, in update 7.0. *'Hoskey' is the only artist in Cytus to have his spelling changed. His name was originally in all caps until Chapter 8. * Searlait and Yoneko, the singers for Knight of Firmament, Lord of Crimson Rose and The Fallen Bloom, are actually from Taiwan even though the lyrics of the songs are in Japanese. *'sakuzyo' won the team title with VALLISTA, Neurotoxin and Laplace in 2011 (all three songs were composed and mapped into charts by himself). *'Killerblood' specialises in retro songs. One of the shooting NES game is the inspiration for most of his songs, especially Musik. *'ICE' has the most number of songs that have a difficulty of 9 regardless of difficulty, with a total of 10 (including hidden versions). *The following table lists the number of songs of the Artists: 'Songs' *The song at the title screen is the short version of Alive: Loom. *Every song in Chapter S is a remix of an orchestral piece in history, thus a theme used for Project Symphony (tentative title), one of Rayark's games under development. *Nocturnal Type by switchworks is the song used in the in-game tutorial of Cytus. *Halcyon and Conflict are winner songs of BOF in 2010 and 2011 *Hercule is the only naotyu- song that doesn't have vocals. *The Blocks We Loved and Q have the biggest level gap between Easy and Hard, which is 7, being Easy Lv2 and Hard Lv9. *East West Wobble has nothing to do with Chinese songs, but sounds like a (traditional) Chinese song even though the composer is Korean (SHK). * Knight of Firmament and Lord of Crimson Rose are the only Eyemedia songs that have a singer. *First Gate Overdrive and Conflict are two hidden songs that have a preview song once they're activated. *∅ (Slit) and ¡Azucar! have their title begin with a symbol. *L and Q only have a single letter as their title. *LNS OP is the shortest song in Cytus at 1:33. *Evil Force and Infernus, both have the same minor key, which is D minor. *Halcyon, Holy Knight and Bloody Purity (Easy) has three-fingered hold notes. *Darkness is the only song with a four-finger note. *Chapter 2 has the most number of hidden songs in the game (3 hidden songs). *Qualia refers to individual instances of subjective, conscious experience. The cover photo in negative colours looks a lot like Earth. *Area184 has a BPM of 184 (Reference to its song title), while Freedom Dive has a BPM of 222.22 with 1222 notes in hard mode (A reference to its BPM). *Alive: Vanessa is the longest song in Cytus at 7:06 *Alive: The New World is the only song to have a Hard level of less than 4. With update 7.0, no songs have difficulty of 2 or 3 under hard mode. *The most common BPM in Cytus is 180, with a grand total of 15 songs having this BPM. The second most common is 140, with 11 songs having this BPM. * The title of the songs are not always in English. They could be in Japanese (Saika), French (Les Parfums de L'Amour) or German (Zauberkugel) etc. * Mandora is a creature in another game with the same name of Rayark Inc., and is featured on the title covers of four songs, namely Hot Air Balloon, Hey Wonder, VitMaster and The Way We Were. * So far, two of the song inspirations were installed into another video game franchise Just Dance. Those two are Hungarian Dance No.5 (Outsider) and The Tetris Theme (The Blocks We Loved). *Chapter 8 has the most number of songs that has a hard of level of 9. It has 6 songs. Second is Chapter 7, which has 5 songs. *Chapter 1, Chapter 3 and Chapter K are the only chapters that have 1 song that is Level 9. They are Ververg ver.B, Halcyon and The Red Coronation on Hard respectively. *The girl in the title card of Freedom Dive is called Kurante, which would be Current when translated into English. *Many songs have changed in this game, but some songs only change their levels like Libera Me (Lv. 9 - Lv. 7 in Hard Mode, no changes in notes) and Masquerade (Lv. 8 - Lv. 9 in Hard Mode, also, no changes in notes) -> Read more: Songs that have changed. *Some songs in Cytus were already part of 'other '''rhythm games, like BMS, Mozarc, o2Jam and osu!. *Although Sta has composed 11 songs in Cytus, none of them have a Hard Mode level of 9. *Not including hidden songs, Alive: The New World and L are the only songs that have the same difficulty on Easy and Hard. (1/1 and 9/9 respectively) *Some songs' max combos have the same numbers like Rainbow Night Sky Highway (555) and Future World (666). *Some songs have groups of notes that resemble letters, numbers, or things. |-|Removed details= *Most of the composer's websites and social media account pages are already listed in here: Artists whose songs are in the game (in Chinese) * Some artists may make remixes of songs which are already in Cytus, e.g. Entrance. *It is also said that Project Symphony is not a rhythm game. *The most common gaps between easier songs of the game are 3 and 4, while the most uncommon are 1, 2, and 6. (?) *18 Songs have a difficulty combination of Level 4 for Easy and Level 7 for Hard, this is the most common combination in game. *L is ''not to be mistaken as the character in Death Note. - '' this is not a fact, some DN fans just mistook it'' * The difficulties of Level 9 songs can be extremely diverse, ranging from Do Not Wake (quite easy to get MM) to Freedom Dive (very hard to gain only a rank of A). ---- Please do comment if you find no probs or there're still probs. Me: silence = agreement XD Category:Blog posts